Youth of the Nation
by Karianna Rose
Summary: This is a requested story by Xtreme619. It is rated T for character death read at your own risk.


Hey Everyone this is a song fic that was requested by **Xtreme619**. I hope you enjoy it. Rated T for character death if you dont like dont read please read and review. The song is called Youth of the nation by P.O.D

As always i own nothing.

Now on with the story

* * *

Dave Batista woke up early that morning getting ready for school thinking about the test he had to day in science and practice ater school. Dave was on the wrestling team at Raw High School they where headed into a meet against Smackdown High from across the lake and Ecw High from down the way all three schools rivaled the other and where powerful in their own rights but this meet was one that all coveted for this on all the titles that the three schools had come up with as ways to prove who was the best would be defended and he was in a three way match for the WWE championship. This of course was all he thought about as he headed down stairs to eat and leave for school.

_Last day of the rest of my life I wish I would have known cause i'd have kissed my_

_momma goobye. I didn't tell her that I loved her or how much cared or thank my_

_pops for all the talks and all the wisdom he shared. Unaware I just did what I_

_always do. Everyday the same routine before I skate off to school but who knew_

_that this day wasnt like the rest, instead of takin the test I took two to the chest._

Dave sat with his parents getting ready to leave as his mom said "I love you and good luck" before he grabbed his skateboard and skated off to school. Making it to school he immediatly found his friend Rey and started talking to him as they made their way to class. For the most part things were normal classes were boring people annoying, and Dave preoccupied. Taking a few moments at the end of science Dave grabbed his history book and studied for his test next hour. A couple of minute went by and the bell rang, anxiously he walked out of class and started down the hall to his history class when someone started shouting and he turned seeing a kid with a gun and pain in his chest. the only thought a kid he didnt know had shot him before all went black.

_Call me blind but I didn't see it comin and everybody was runnin but I couldn't_

_hear nothin, except gun blast, it happened so fast I didn't really know this kid_

_though I sat by him in class. Maybe this kid was reachin out for love or maybe_

_for a moment he forgot who he was or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged,_

_whatever it was I know its because_

Dave lay in a pool of his own blood as

_We are We are the youth of the nation _

_We are We are the youth of the nation _

_We are We are the youth of the nation _

_We are We are the youth of the nation _

Kelly Kelly little sister Suzie was visiting the school today for a class assignment where the students in her class had to shadow a high school student. Suzie was hanging out with Jeff Hardy and his older brother Matt. The former being a crush of hers. 'I would never be good enough for a guy like him. He would want a supermodel.' Suzie always had these doubts mainly because of pretty and barbie like her sister was, oh Suzie was no virgin she had let some guy take care of that. She always wre mini skirts like her sister and shirts that showed to much. For a twelve year old she was well developed, and on several occasions had let many guys know that. She had tried to find love to fill that hole in her heart. She just never could find any one who could not since her daddy left her.

_Little Suzzy she was only twelve she was given the world with every chance to_

_excel hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell she might act kinda proud_

_but no respect for hersel_f. _She finds love in all the wrong places the same situations but different faces. Changed up her pace since her daddy left her too bad he never told her she_

_deserved much better._

Suzie watched as the man her sisters best friend was dating, fell to the ground with a suprised look on his face. Blood pouring out of him as the shots to his chest became more and more prominent as the fact that he was dead became clearer and clearer. She cried afraid of what was to come as Jeff and Matt layed there trying to protect her without crushing her. She watched as the boy she knew to be Johnny the class clown held up the gun for all the world to see as the sirens from the cop cars was heard in the background.

Johnny was always doing something funny in class trying to get people to like him. He never really did fit in with the high school students but that didnt mean that he was unknown to all to Kelly's little sister he was a god that had fallen from te skies. He had taken her virginity she had taken his cares for a time she and she alone knew how he felt.

_Johnny boy always played the fool, he broke all the rules so you would think he_

_was cool._

_He was never really one of the guys no matter how hard he tried, with the_

_thought of suicide_

_It's kinda hard when you ain't got no friends, he put his life to an end they_

_might remember him then._

_You cross a line and there is no turnin back he told the world how he felt with_

_the sound of a gat._

He raised the gun to his head determined to tell the world how he felt. Looking at the four dead bodies of his classmates he pulled the trigger. His body fell to the ground and the gun slid from his grasp as the police came running in to help the students. It took four hours for the police to get everyones statements and clear away the bodies of Dave Batista the strong, protective class Teddy bear. The ultimate straitedge punk CM Punk the ever pompus rich Texas cowboy J.B.L, John Layfield and the priceless one Ted DiBiase. Four lives that should stil be burning bright, and the final body of Johnny Wes the unknown killer.

_We are We are the youth of the nation _

_We are We are the youth of the nation _

_We are We are the youth of the nation _

_We are We are the youth of the nation _

For those who survived the ordeal, the following days prove to be very tring as all where touched by the deaths of those they love and would forever miss there friends and family. It was later announced that the four boys and the shooter were the only casulties but there were ten injured those being Kelly Kelly, Mikie James. Melina Perez, Eve Torres, Brie and Nikki Bella, Shad Gasbard, Shelton Benjamin, Evan Bourne and Randy Orton.

_Whos to blame for the life that tragedies claim no matter what you say it won't_

_take away the pain, that I feel inside I'm tired of all the lies don't nobody know_

_why it's the blind leadin the blind._

_Guess that's the way that the story goes, will it ever make sense somebody's_

_gotta_

_know, there's gotta be more to life than this, there's got to be more to everything_

_I thought exists_

The funerals were held at the school in the gym as the students faculty and families came to pay their respects and mourn their losses four caskets were buried that day as on stood off to the side at the cementary with only a hand full of people gathered around it to pay their respects and to mourn the loss of one mislead and misunderstood individual who had made a choice but no one stood out more the the three girls who had walked over to the casket together to pay their final respect to a boy who had needed their love and friendship and never got it. Kelly and her baby sister Suzie walked over to the casket and laid down two pure white roses and said aloud a pleed for the poor sould laying there as they backed away Melina stepped forward and placed down a crimson rose and whispered on two words "find peace."


End file.
